


April 20, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan and Martha Kent began to scold Reverend Amos Howell when he refused to view Supergirl suffering from injuries.





	April 20, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Jonathan and Martha Kent began to scold Reverend Amos Howell when he refused to view Supergirl suffering from injuries before he abandoned her.

THE END


End file.
